A handguard is a device attached to a firearm for gripping the weapon and for protecting the hands of the user from the barrel, which may become very hot when firing. The handguard is typically configured for attaching accessories by including M-LOK or KeyMod holes, a Picatinny rail (also known as a MIL-STD-1913 accessory rail, STANAG 2324 rail, tactical rail, or M1913), or a combination thereof. Handguards can be made from a variety of materials, including metals, such as steel (carbon and stainless), aluminum alloys, titanium, or magnesium, and polymeric materials, such as polymers reinforced with carbon or glass.